


What do you mean, no?

by Eternalmomentss



Series: Sun and Moon adventures [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Family Fluff, Feels, Fluff, Found Family, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mention of alcohol, Swearing, lea is an idiot, the good kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25242487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternalmomentss/pseuds/Eternalmomentss
Summary: He pictured the scene in front of his eyes; the gentle, dazzling light of the sun caught in blue hair, the soft rush of the water from under his feet, the gentle marine eyes looking straight at him, into his soul and heart. All while immersed in the receding warmth of the evening, the gentle call of the crickets. Perfect.He had been awaiting this day for weeks now, it was all he could ever think of when looking at his boyfriend.Or how Lea and Isa got engaged...
Relationships: Isa & Lea & Roxas & Xion (Kingdom Hearts), Isa/Lea (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Sun and Moon adventures [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082330
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	What do you mean, no?

**Author's Note:**

> If these two don't get married in the next game then what's the point?  
> Hope you enjoy!  
> 

The kitchen was enveloped by the warm, dazzling light of the early evening sun falling through the open window. A tiny breeze was making the grass outside the window sway softly and the white curtains inside dance.  
The temperature had been rising constantly over the last few days, accompanied by a constant clear blue sky. It was the hottest day of July yet and the heat was rising off the red-bricks of the surrounding roofs in shimmering waves.

Lea moved a step to the right to soak up as much of the bright orange sunrays as possible, a content smile on his lips.  
He loved the heat, he loved summer and everything that came with it. Not just the ice cream, even though that was definitely a plus, but just the indescribable feeling of joy and comfort he was experiencing. He had felt it every year as a kid back in Radiant Garden and now, for the first time in so long, he was feeling it again. He felt young and alive and thrilled and he knew that the kids were feeling the same. They’ve been playing outside every day for hours on end, skateboarding and taking trips to the beach. 

Isa on the other hand felt a different way.  
Even as a kid, he’d preferred spring over summer. According to him, spring was like being reborn every year anew in full bloom, like a fresh start. It made sense and Lea completely understood why Isa liked it so much. 

But summer nights, soft and mild summer nights, nothing could ever compare to that. Even if the nights were not quite the same here in the world were the sun was never fully setting.

The redhead had all but forgotten about the dirty dishes in the sink, his mind had wandered far away to what he had planned for this particular, special summer night.  
He pictured the scene in front of his eyes; the gentle, dazzling light of the sun caught in blue hair, the soft rush of the water from under his feet, the gentle marine eyes looking straight at him, into his soul and heart. All while immersed in the receding warmth of the evening, the gentle call of the crickets. Perfect.  
He had been awaiting this day for weeks now, it was all he could ever think of when looking at his boyfriend. 

What would he say? Would it really be a yes? And what then? What do I have to do after that? I mean- kiss him of course, but do we- just go home? No, that would be weird. Maybe we could just take a stroll through the countryside? That would be nice, right?

“Hey, have you seen my phone anywhere?”

Lea almost dropped the plate into the sink at the sound of the voice behind him and the clank of ceramic against copper made Xion jump.

“Sorry…”, she smiled apologetically, scanning the counter and table, “I could swear I left it here.”

Lea tilted his head to the right. “I put it on the shelf to keep it dry.”, he said.

“Ah thanks!”, the raven-haired girl had to stand on her tip toes to reach the shelf above the counter. 

“Need help?”, she then asked, turning to look at Lea.

“Yeah actually...”, Lea grabbed the towel next to him with a smirk and tossed it to Xion, “Here ya go!”

The two of them together were done in no time. It did help a lot to have someone to talk to and joke around with. It made all kind of work ten times better.

Xion was just sorting the plates into the right cupboard, when she bit her lip and turned around.

“Hey so…”, she raised her eyebrows knowingly, “Today’s the day, right?”

“Huh?”

“Oh, come on.”, the girl placed her hands on her hips, grinning, “Don’t play dumb.”

Lea was unable to answer. He had kept this a secret, even to Roxas and Xion. It was not like he didn’t trust the kids with keeping their mouths shut, but he wanted to be dead sure that Isa wouldn’t catch wind of it. 

The redhead pressed his lips together and rushed over to Xion, lowering his voice as he spoke, “How do you know?”

“Calm down.”, Xion grinned, noting the slight panic in her best friend’s eyes, “Isa has no idea.”

“Well, how do you?”

“Your phone alarm…”, Xion rolled her eyes, “It went off in the middle of the day.”

Realization hit Lea like a thousand trucks loaded with bricks and concrete blocks. He had left his phone in the living room, unsupervised. 

“Let’s say ‘don’t forget the ring’ was quite the obvious hint.”, Xion continued, her eyes softening.

“Oh shit.”, the redhead hissed, massaging his temples, “I’m such an idiot.”

“Agreed.”, Xion chuckled, sticking out her tongue when Lea shot her a death glare, “You’re lucky that Isa wasn’t here to see it.”

Lea hummed, slightly embarrassed by his own carelessness, “Does Roxas know?”

“Yeah, we both wanted to get our phones before heading to the tram square-“, said the raven-haired, opening the fridge to get a drink for herself, “and when we came in, your phone was buzzing. We thought someone was calling you and checked-“, she smiled, “and well…”

Lea blew a raspberry and propped himself against the counter in a bit of an awkward position.  
“Well-…”, he started sheepishly, “Do you- eh, well- what do you think?”

Xion turned around after taking a sip from the bottle in her hand, her face showing a hint of surprise.  
She started fumbling around with the laces of her short sweatpants, twisting them around her fingers and biting her lip, before giving her answer. 

“I think it’s cute.”, she stated, her cheeks a rosy colour and a soft smile on her lips “You two clearly belong together, I think we all know that by now.”

“Oh”, Lea found himself at a loss of words. 

Xion laughed at his dumbstruck face, before taking another sip. She walked over to were Lea was frozen and nudged him in the side, “Just make sure to make it the best proposal in the history of proposals.” 

Lea smirked. 

“Oh, I’ll make sure he has it memorized forever.”

Lea was pacing up and down like a lion locked in small cage, mumbling words and occasionally checking the time on the alarm placed on the night stand.  
It was half past six in the evening, which meant that Isa would be coming home in about half an hour. 

They’d go on a regular date, just as Lea had suggested to his boyfriend. Nothing more than a nice little night out, dinner at a restaurant and a small walk through the town; all that mushy stuff they loved so much. Just, celebrating the weekend.  
Well at least that’s what Isa was thinking. Of course, there was more to it. Much more. 

Lea was rereading the words he’d scribbled on the little piece of paper in his hand, fixing a line here and there or scratching an entire passage.  
He really wasn’t great at preparing long speeches or confessions like this, usually words were just sputtering out of his mouth like a waterfall, very uncontrolled and most of the time without much sense. But at least with a lot of heart.  
He chuckled at that, even though the ‘I don’t even have one’ jokes were pretty outdated by now. 

Lea started nibbling at his bottom lip, as he came across a line that read: ‘-and I want to bathe in the beauty of your sweet-smelling skin forever.’

He cringed hard at his own words, the pen hissing as it erased any trace of them.  
The red head was certain he must have been drunk while writing this particular passage, it sounded kind of too serial killer-ish, maybe a bit insane. He really was bad at this.

With a heavy sigh, he flopped onto the bed, tossing the paper and pen aside. He’d almost scratched every single sentence on it, except for all the colourful variations of ‘I love you’. 

Because if he was certain of one thing only, then it was that he loved Isa with all the life he had in his heart and soul and mind and body and- well his everything. And he wanted to be by his side for the rest of his life, together with the kids, eating ice cream at sunset and falling asleep right next to him every night. That sounded pretty fucking good to him. 

He didn’t move, splayed out on the bed like a starfish, staring at the ceiling and trying his best not to freak out. 

“Urgh…”, he grumbled, turning his head to press his face into the pillow next to him, “Why is this so hard?”

“What’s hard?”

Lea shot up like a rocket on New Years Eve, crashing his forehead into the headboard in the process with a loud BANG.

“Ow!”

Isa gasped as he tossed his jacket aside onto the chair behind the door and rushed over to were his boyfriend was rubbing his throbbing brow with a frustrated grunt. 

“Are you alright?”, he asked, eye’s torn wide open in concern. His hand immediately found its way up to the side of Lea’s head, holding him secure and rubbing his thumb over the sore spot, “I didn’t mean to startle you.”

Lea was nodding his head, trying to indicate that he was totally fine (he really wasn’t, he would most likely cry if Isa wasn’t here because fuck that hurt), before boldly announcing: “I’m fine, Isa.”

“Are you sure?”, Isa wrinkled his forehead, cupping Lea’s face in both his hands, “That looked like it really hurt.”

“Phff-”, Lea wagged his hand, “-S’alright…”

“If you say so.”

“Yeah sure.”, Lea smirked, before cocking his head, “You’re back so early?”

Usually Isa would have to work until after seven o’clock and- oh no, the damn speech was flying around somewhere in this room on the floor and Isa could see it any moment.

“Yes”, Isa nodded as he sat down next to his boyfriend, who was scanning the floor with his eyes wide in a slight panic, “It was a quiet day.”

“Good for you-”, Lea said, just as he spotted the paper that had slit half way under the bed to his right, “Very good.”

“Are you really certain that-…”

“Yes!”, Lea interrupted explosively, shooting up from the bed a little bit too quick because suddenly the world was spinning around him. He did his best to ignore it.

“And you know what?“, the red head took Isa’s hand into his and pulled him up to stand with him, turning his boyfriend just so he had his back turned toward the piece of paper on the floor, “Let’s go now!”

“But, don’t you think I should change?”, Isa asked with a confused look on his face.

Lea scanned Isa’s appearance from top to bottom.  
His blue hair was casually tied back in a loose bun, only some strands were too stubborn to stay back, softly framing Isa’s face.  
His clothes were all casual-business. He was wearing a neat, white button-up shirt with its sleeves rolled up, as well as a simple pair of indigo chinos.  
Lea’s heart skipped a beat; his moon looked self-sufficient and dapper and also very pretty and he caught himself staring at his form for a bit too long.

“Lea, are you with me?”

“Yes!”, Lea shook his head, “You look perfect, now let’s go!”

“Let me just grab some things!”

The tram common was surprisingly quiet today, only a few people were strolling through for an evening shopping spree or to simply get some groceries for dinner at the bistro. The very same bistro that Lea and Isa were heading toward for their date.

“By the way-“, Lea grinned at Isa, squeezing the hand he was holding , “I got us the best seat in the entire restaurant.”

Isa cocked his eyebrow with a tiny smile on his lips, waiting for his sun to tell him more.

“Right up there!”, the redhead pointed his finger up to one of the many rooftops above their heads, the one just opposite from the bistro’s entrance.  
With a squint of his eyes, Isa was able to make out the silhouette of an already nicely arranged table with two chairs. His heart jumped in excitement at the sight.

“Lea…”, he breathed, “How did you-…?”

“Oh well-”, Lea casually shrugged his shoulder, “You know my charm.”

Truth was, he had been saving his money so he could pay the employees at the restaurant extra to set up a table and serve them their drinks and food way up on a rooftop.  
Yeah, he was pretty proud of that one and he could definitely feel his heart radiating thick waves of warmth through his body when he saw the look on Isa’s face.  
His moon was stunned, speechless. His eyes so soft and bright and so full of awe and love that Lea felt like spontaneously catching fire on the spot. 

“You’re out of your mind, love.”, Isa smiled, before giving Lea a quick, warm peck on the cheek, “I don’t deserve you.”

“Hey, we agreed on not saying stuff like this anymore!”, Lea chided, wagging his index at Isa as if he were a misbehaving dog.

They were slowly ascending the stairs up to the rooftop, the noises and chatter down at the tram common were slowly fading, but never completely gone. Just a pleasant hum in the background.

Lea rushed to the table as soon as they’d made their way up, pulling back a chair with one suave motion of his body. 

“My lord…”, he said with a twang, bowing his head.

“Dork…”, Isa snorted with a roll of his eyes, as he said down on the chair Lea was holding onto.

“Mhm, you love me.”

“Surprising, isn’t it?”

“Not really-“, Lea sat down in front of his boyfriend, a smug smile on his lips, “I’m pretty great.”

“You’re obnoxious.”

The redhead’s heart fluttered at the sound of these words. He’d heard them once before, a long time ago, back when they were still little; little and carefree and silly in Radiant Garden.  
It seemed like a lifetime ago, the day Isa told him he could never forget him, even if he tried. 

…I didn’t forget you...  
…I know, you wouldn’t do that…

For so long, they had circled each other like repelling magnets, cold and lost, feeling like strangers, unable to look the other in the face. Because for Lea, looking into those cold yellow eyes and not knowing whom they belonged to or what code was written in the depths after all this time had been more painful than any lack of emotion. And seeing it everyday only shattered the already lifeless pieces of his unresponsive heart even more.

But now, now he was able to see the man in front of him. The beautiful eyes, the colour of the ocean, the moon, lighting the way in the cold of the night. His best friend, his lover, the person he adored and cherished more than anything else in the worlds. 

Now they were finally home.

“Lea?”, Isa peeked into his face, “Am I loosing you?”

“Sorry!”, the redhead rubbed the back of his neck, smiling apologetically, “I was just thinkin’ ‘bout stuff…”

“Oh, for once in your life?”

“Shut up and order your food, jerk.”

They ate their food and drank their wine in peace, bathed in the everlasting sunset of Twilight Town, just savouring the company of the other; loving stares and delicate touch.  
At one point, Isa made a comment so dry and sarcastic, that it made Lea snort into his wine glass so hard he spilled half of its content on his plate. Good thing he’d already finished his meal at this point. 

“Alright, so-…”, Lea leaned forward, placing his elbows on the white (now partially stained red) table cloth, “I was thinking that we could go for a nice stroll through the countryside, along the river to the bridge, you know the one…”

“Mhm, sounds good…”, Isa smiled, mimicking Lea’s motion so their noses were just inches apart, “I love this part of the town.”

“Ready to go then?”

“Yes.”

“I spy with my little eye…”, Lea nibbled at his bottom lip as he took in his surroundings with wide eyes.

The two of them were ambling along the edge of a rich, green forest, abundant in shrubs heavy with all kinds of wild berries, huge fallen logs and soft moss covering the ground. The treetops were ablaze in the aureate light of the ever-setting sun, immersing the whole area in an ethereal glow.  
Lea felt his heart flutter at the sight and he let his hand brush against his lover’s. Isa took the hint and closed his own hand around Lea’s.  
The small path they were on was separated from the forest by a shallow, viridian stream curving its way along the edge, the light bouncing gently on the surface.  
On their right, dozens of flat, colourful fields spread over the horizon, waving fern and tiny pathways in between. And guarding the open land were the first houses of the suburbs rising up to the clear, sun-drenched sky.  
And even beyond, the heart of Twilight Town, the tram common behind closed walls and their beloved Clock Tower watching over every little acre.  
It seemed almost like a painting found in one of these old artbooks they had back in school, Lea thought.  
Crickets and birds were calling to each other and the hum of a vast variety of insects filled the sweet air around them.

“Well, what is it now?”, Isa chuckled, as he caught Lea staring into the depths of the fields on their right. 

“Man, it’s beautiful…”, Lea mumbled, completely forgetting the game he had just started, “I think we should move to the suburbs.”

Isa smiled, following his sun’s gaze to the tiny houses, “I think the kids would love it.”

“We could buy a farm or something-”, Lea grinned, brushing his arm against Isa’s, “and like, get some sheep and – oh we have to get a dog!”

“Agreed.”, Isa did not hesitate to answer that one, “The dog I mean, not so sure about the sheep.”

“Aw, you’re so boring…”, Lea rolled his eyes, gently rubbing his thumb over the back of Isa’s hand, making the blue-haired smile into his shirt.

They walked along the course of the stream, dreaming on about their life in the suburbs.  
After a while, Lea took off his shoes and jumped straight into the cool, shallow water of the stream, holding onto Isa’s hand so that he wouldn’t slip on one of the rocks overgrown with light green algea.  
His moon was watching him, a warm glimmer in his eyes. And right now, Lea couldn’t wish for more than this.

When he saw the tiny wooden bridge connecting the forest to the path they (or rather just Isa at the moment) were on in front of him, he felt his heart sank to the bottom of the stream.  
This was the place he’d chosen. So close. Not long and he would ask him. Finally.  
It would be forever.

He let Isa pull him out of the water and walked on barefoot, enjoying the warmth of the earth underneath. It rose up his body, along his spine, making him sign in contentment. 

He pressed the side of his body close to Isa’s.

Just a couple of steps. Almost there.

Lea tilted his head, a flicker in his eyes, silently pleading Isa to join him on the bridge.  
They stopped in the middle, leaning on the handrail, small flower tendrils meandering around the old wood.  
Lea’s heart was hammering against his ribcage, begging to escape. This was all too real right now. 

Just talk. Just say something. Right now.

“Isa…”, good start, good start, very good start, “I want to- to tell you something…”

Don’t stammer, why are you stammering?

“Mhm?”, Isa turned to look at him, the sun caught in his pretty blue hair gently swaying in the breeze, his eyes were full and bright, his face soft. 

Just get down on your damn knee and ask. Right now. 

“I just- I wanted to ask you-…”, and he did. He went down slowly, his hand sneaking to the back pocket of his pants where he was keeping the ring secure, ready to pull it out.  
Right now.  
Pull it out. 

Wait. 

Oh no. Oh shit. 

Lea froze half way down on one knee, staring at Isa, whose mouth was slightly ajar and whose eyes were wide and glimmering so brightly in the sun.

That can’t be. No way.

It was. Yeah, it was more painful than any blow he had ever received in battle.  
He did in fact forget the fucking ring at home. 

His brain shut down immediately, he wasn’t even questioning how in all the world’s names he could have possibly forgotten his engagement ring at home after setting an alarm and literally engraving a reminder in the inside of his forehead for weeks. 

His biggest problem right now, was the awkward position he had put himself in, halfway down on one knee, but unable to propose, because no way he’d do this without a ring. 

Think of something. Fast. Isa was staring at him in a mixture of pure disbelief and shock. 

“Lea?”

Oh shit, oh no.

“Sorry-“, he slapped on a wide, painful grin, before completely going down on his knee, “My- my shoelace is-“, he was not wearing shoes, “-never mind.”

All he could do now was get up in pure shame, face just as red as his hair.  
He couldn’t believe this was happening. Everything was set up so perfectly.  
He wanted nothing more than to just ask Isa to be his husband right now and marry him and live with him and the kids forever on a farm with like ten sheep and three dogs and a whole barn full of cats. 

“Oh-okay?”, Isa sucked his bottom lip between his teeth, as he watched his sun’s eyes loose colour.

They looked at each other in silence, the rush of the stream too loud in their ears, never actually meeting the others gaze, when…

“Listen, Lea-…”, Isa took Lea’s hand into his again, squeezing it reassuringly, “You- you actually reminded me of something.”

“I did?”, Lea wrinkled his forehead, not quite sure where this was going now. 

Isa nodded, bringing his other hand up to Lea’s cheek, running the back of his curled fingers of his sun’s creamy skin. Emerald eyes were blinking in confusion.

And Isa sank down in front of the redhead.

No way. No way. No way. No way.

There was a box in his hands. 

“Lea…”, and he opened the box, revealing a silver ring with a bright and brilliant blue sapphire stone embedded in the middle, “Will you marry me?”

“Oh- oh no.”, the absolute worst words that Lea could have said in this situation just spilled out of his mouth, uncontrolled, just like that. He was in shock, he was numb in the head, frozen and absolutely confounded. All in all, he could not believe what was happening right now. 

Isa’s heart all but crashed down his ribcage with a loud jangle and clatter and he felt like someone was cording up his windpipe.

“Wha- What?”, he breathed, his voice almost completely empty as he got up to his feet again, “What do you mean, no?”

Wait a minute. 

“Argh, oh no- Isa stop- no!”, Lea rushed forward to cup Isa’s face between his hands, squishing him just a tiny bit too forcefully in his current state of shock, “Isa, no, no- I mean yes- oh yes- I want to marry you, there is literally nothing else I want more in all the worlds-”, and he just went on rambling, keeping Isa’s face secure in his hands, “Oh- oh my-…Isa, I love you so much, you’re like- the greatest, most beautiful, smartest, most perfect guy ever! Oh- I fucking love you- I love you so much, because- well because you keep me sane and safe and because I feel the most like myself when you are with me…- does that make sense? Doesn’t matter...”, he didn’t even have time to breathe, “I want to spend the rest of my life with you and never let you go ever again- I had the biggest mondo crush on you from the very start and I promised myself I would marry a guy like you one day, and- and- I want to say yes, there is nothing I want more, really, but- but…”

And Isa couldn’t believe just how child-like and whiney and sulky Lea’s voice sounded, when he uttered his final words.

“I wanted to ask you first!”

The redhead let go of Isa’s face as he said it, letting his head fall forward and onto his moon’s chest, burying his nose in the white shirt, taking in the fair smell to calm himself. He could feel the rumble in Isa’s chest as he chuckled.

“Well, I’m not taking it back, love.”, said the blue-haired, placing his hand on the back of Lea’s head and into the red locks that were burning like real fire in the light of the golden sun, stroking gently.

“I forgot the ring.”, Lea’s desperate voice was muffled and he brought his hands up to Isa’s back to hold onto him, digging his fingers into the thin fabric. He felt like crying. 

“What?”, Isa couldn’t stop himself from laughing at that, “Really?”

Lea nodded, pressing his body even closer and his eyes shut.  
He wasn’t sure what he was feeling right now. On the one hand, he was embarrassed and sad about his own stupidity, planning the perfect date and forgetting the most important thing. On the other hand, he was so incredibly excited, there were not words to describe the joy and thrill running through his veins right now. 

He was hugging his fiancé. Isa was his fiancé and- and they would get married. Actually get married. 

“Lea, I promise-“, Isa smiled, pressing the side of his head against Lea’s, “I’ll act surprised.”

“You’re such a jerk-”, Lea mumbled, “...still”

They stayed like this, on the bridge, Isa holding Lea close to his chest, stroking his hair, the box containing the ring still in his other hand.  
They’ve all but forgotten about the world around them. There was no lush forest, no rushing stream, no birds or crickets, the air had changed.  
There was only the sound of the other’s breath and the smell of their favourite shampoo and the feel of gentle fingers dancing.

Isa was the first to stir. His hand fell down onto Lea’s shoulder, gently pushing him away from his body to look into these sharp green eyes. They were always so full of passion and fire. How much he missed those eyes, oh how much he loved them. Him. 

“I love you.”

Every breath his sun took, every flash of his eyes, every little smirk and freckle on his nose. Every single inch of his body, every hair on his head, every word he said. Every touch, every kiss.  
Everything.

Lea didn’t answer. His lip started to quiver and the emerald colour of his eyes was swimming in tears. But Isa only got a small glimpse of his face, before the redhead was kissing him. 

Lea crashed into Isa like untamed waves on a cliff; a head-first dive. Isa exhaled sharply, immediately locking his arms around the other’s waist, holding him impossibly close. Lea only tightened his grip on the back of Isa’s shirt, scared to slip away even for a mere second.  
They knew how to move together, but it was a different formula every single time. Always a chance, always a risk, always a chase, always a treasure trove full of the rarest gems in the world.  
They parted to catch their breaths, but went back for a second catch.

Lea found himself laughing against Isa’s mouth, as the tears spilled down his cheeks. His breath danced across his fiancé’s upper lip. 

Then sun and moon were meeting on the horizon.

“How many times do you want to do that, love?”, Isa smiled at the redhead walking next to him. 

Lea had his eyes fixed on the brilliant sapphire sitting on his ring finger, turning his hand against the sun to make the colours play in the light.  
He had been running up to every single person passing them on the street, grinning wildly, before showing off his ring and announcing, “Yeah, that’s my fiancé, I’m gonna marry the shit out of this guy!”

“Until everyone knows!”, Lea grinned, before running his fingers through his hair. He was clinging to his fiancé’s right arm like a leech. 

“I see-“, Isa hummed, as they took a left turn, standing right in front of their entrance door.  
He fished their keys out of his pocket and unlocked it with the arm that was free of any clingy redheaded fiancés, opening the door with a swing of his hips. 

Before Isa could even pass the doorstep, Lea was already rushing inside with a squeal, running up the stairs like he was being chased by a serial killer.  
He dashed into the bedroom and crawled under the bed, feeling for the little box with the star stickers plastered on it, hitting his head on the underside of the frame twice, before resurfacing again.  
He opened the box and threw the lid aside, revealing what he was looking for: an even smaller box made out of wine-red satin.  
He stumbled down the stairs again, jumping over the last four steps with a crash and came to halt in front of Isa, who was just taking off his shoes in the hallway. The blue-haired looked up with a grin, before feigning a lack of knowledge.

“Oh, Lea…”, he said, blinking his eyes, “What are you hiding behind your back?”

“Mhm, I don’t know…”, Lea came closer, hands behind his back, “What do you think it is?”

“Maybe the 50 munny you owe me for that bet you lost yesterday?”, Isa grinned, placing a hand on his hip.

“Tch, dream on…”, Lea snorted, cheeks flushing red because now it was happening. Again.

The redhead took a step closer, softly kissing Isa’s cheekbone, before finally showing him the little box in his hand. He opened it with a quiet pop, revealing the ring inside. It was of a beautiful rich golden colour, delicate and thin and studded with a polished ruby.

Lea waisted no time. He took the ring out of the box, took Isa’s hand into his and carefully slit it on with a shaky inhale. It was a perfect fit.

“It’s beautiful, love.”, Isa breathed, before capturing his fiancé’s lips with his own. Lea let out a content sigh, just before…

“Hey guys!”

They turned their heads at the exact same time to see Xion standing in the door to the kitchen.  
The girl was still wearing her black top and grey sweatpants, her dark hair was held back by a huge hair clip, keeping every strand out of her face.  
Lea wrinkled his forehead for a moment. There was more.  
The girl’s clothes and face were covered in what looked like flour and the redhead could have sworn there were traces of dried dough in her hair. 

“Hey?”, Lea cocked his head, “What’s that on your…everything?”

“And where’s Roxas?”, Isa added, looking around as if the boy would jump out of a cabinet. 

Xion only wagged her hand, dismissing the questions, before her eyes went wide with a grin, “First you show me that ring, mister!”

“Which one?”, Lea grinned, making Xion cock her head.

“The one you didn’t want to forget…”, she reminded him, “The one I hope is now on his finger.”, she pointed at Isa.

“Well…”, Lea rubbed the back of his neck, “The thing is, that-…”

“Aaah, never mind!”, Lea and Isa exchanged a glance at the interruption, “You have to come into the kitchen first, Roxas and I have a surprise for you!”

The blond teen was standing in front of the kitchen counter, his tongue stuck between his teeth in concentration.  
He was holding an icing bag in both his hands, guiding it gently across the white surface of the colourful cake he and Xion had been preparing all evening for this special occasion.  
He was taking care of the last finishing touches, when Lea and Isa entered the kitchen with Xion as vanguard. 

“You done, Rox?”, the girl asked, peeking over his shoulder, “Looks amazing!”

“Yeah, I think I’m done!”, Roxas placed the bag in the sink, before standing up straight, his nose (smeared with frosting) was high up in the air. 

“Take a look!”, Xion pressed, taking both Isa and Lea by the hand and dragging them over to the counter.

“Congratulations!”, both kids smiled in unison, just as Lea and Isa took a close look at the cake.

It was rainbow layered with a thick coat of white frosting spread over the surface and a ton of colourful sprinkles all around it.  
On top of the cake, in red and blue frosting, were the words ‘Congrats Lea and Isa’ in rather unsteady handwriting. 

And just like that, Lea was crying again, hugging the children close and mumbling some incomprehensible words, thanking them over and over again.

He could never explain how much it meant to him that the kids and Isa were here by his side. Two lives intertwined, finally resulting in a brand new one.  
Sharing ice cream and watching movies and their trips to the beach and so much more. It is more than he could have ever dreamed of.

The future was bright. He could see it so clearly. 

For the first time in his life. 

“Wait, wait…”, Xion interrupted his thoughts, “What was that about the ring?”

Lea and Isa exchanged a glance and started laughing at the same time. 

They had a lot to tell them

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this dumb little fic!  
> If this gets some attention maybe I'll write their wedding too! I'd love some kudos or a comment! Thanks!  
> Find me on tumblr @eternalmomentss


End file.
